The Great Automobile Caper
by Kazuya Arsashi008
Summary: It should have been a quick victory for Roy Mustang, sole owner Mustang Motors. Unfortunately for him, Ed wasn't the person to give in. And thus starts the great automobile game, or was it now a game of hearts? RoyEd
1. Chapter 1

-The Great Automobile Caper- Chapter One: First impressions count

Disclaimer: If I owned FMA, I sure as hell wouldn't write fanfiction about it... Plus, there'll be more RoyEd!!!

Full Summary:

It was going to be the easiest yet greatest heist Roy Mustang, sole owner of Mustang Motors, would ever perform. With the death of his number one rival, Hohenheim, the only thing that stands in Roy's way to finally own the multibillion cenz company was Hohenheim's son, Alphonse Elric. However, things seem to get thrown way out of his plan...

"Oh, I don't plan on taking the company. I'm going to study medicine instead."

_Perfect. _"That's such a pity, Al. Then maybe, possibly, _I _can take care of your business. I'm sure that the Elric Automobile Company will flourish under my-"

"Ah, that won't be necessary, Mr. Mustang. You see, my older brother's going to take full responsibility of the job."

_What???!!! _"I...didn't know you _had _an older bother, I meant, brother, Al..."

_Damn!! Ah, who cares...I'm getting that company no matter what!!!!!!!_

**WARNINGS: **Well, some minor language concerning Roy's 'driven' mind...some cheekiness here and there...Otherwise, no problem whatsoever!!!

**REMINDERS:** This fic is held in a completely different time from the anime and the movie. The world is...err...well, think of Amestris in the 'Golden Age', a time of great changes.

On with the fic!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was going to be the easiest victory Roy could ever achieve, not to mention the greatest ever.

The black-haired man glanced over at the funerary crowd, scanning for any possible 'threats' to his flawless plan. Most of the people there were Hohenheim's friends ofcourse, and none of them seemed to be in the automobile business...well, except him anyway.

Roy Mustang smirked to himself as he continued to look at the fairly large crowd. Ofcourse, no one should expect anything less for Hohenheim, the famous Alchemist of Light turned genius automobile creator.

In Amestris today, alchemy is slowly fading and technology is being regarded as the new way of living. Well, that is to be expected since countless wars have been caused by alchemy with all its 'ludicrous' principles, not to mention that fabled Philosopher's Stone which got so many people hurt and killed...

Well, let's just say the people have learned their lesson regarding alchemy...

Stifling another yawn, Roy decided to get into the crowd a bit more. After all, his main target was in there somewhere...

Ah, there he was!

Alphonse Elric stood before his father's freshly covered grave. His usually kind and smiling face was now formed into a sad one. His eyes were still a bit blotchy from crying so much a while ago.

Roy can't help but to smirk once again.

_Taking the company from him is going to be easy as pie._

----

_A few days after the funeral, in Elric Estate..._

Roy _knew_ that Hohenheim's mansion was big, but not exactly _this _big.

He couldn't stop himself from gaping at the lush greenery and finely-kept garden, with its hedges shaped into all kinds of fancy things, like huge horses seemingly alive and neighing proudly (or angrily, in this case) at any visitor. Past the huge front garden with its mazes of hedges came the mansion itself. It was magnificent in all its white and gold splendor.

Roy was guided by a maid into the huge parlour, paintings of angels adorning the walls and the ceiling whereas two long expensive luxury couches lined either side. In the middle of the room stood a table made of the finest mahogany with ivory chairs. (A/N: ...Describing rich people's homes make me dizzy...)

"Please wait here sir. The young master will be with you in a few minutes."

Snapping out of his daze, the dashing raven-haired man nodded and gave one of his signature smiles to the maid, who in turn blushed furiously before bowing and walking off to find Alphonse.

---

"Good afternoon, Mr. Mustang. Please, take a seat." the smiling face but, now, slightly less cheery tone of voice could belong to none other than Alphonse Elric, Hohenheim's son.

Roy smiled back and sat down on one of the Victorian-style ivory chairs. Soon, hot steaming tea in fragile glass teacups was set down before them, along with a small bowl of sugar cubes, a small container of cream, and a platter of assorted biscuits.

Al took his cup and took a small sip, before setting it back down on the equally fragile and expensive-looking tea saucer, "What did you want to talk to me about, Mr. Mustang?"

"Please, call me Roy..." another smile, "...And I'm here to talk about something important, Mr. Elric."

A serious aura filled the room as Roy paused to take a sip of his tea.

Al didn't like the atmosphere that descended upon the room but pressed on nonetheless, "What would you like to talk about, Mr. ...er...Roy?"

Roy took upon him an air of great significance, "I know that it's still too early to talk about this, especially since the death of your father was just a few days ago, but... I believe we should start talking about your family's business, the Elric Automobile Company's future..."

The ocher-haired boy blinked in succession, "Oh, about the company, you mean? I've actually considered leaving it and start studying medicine instead."

_Perfect. _"That's such a pity, Al. Then maybe..." Roy made a thoughtful face, "...Maybe _I _can take care of your company. After all, Hohenheim himself knows that I would take good, no, _excellent_ care of the business. Goodness knows that you might have such a challenging time in running such a multibillion cenz company. If you agree, all will be a breeze for you. The company will flourish under my-"

Al cut Roy short in his ramblings, "Oh, that won't be necessary. My older brother's going to assume full responsibility of the company. But I do appreciate your concern, Roy-san."

_What???!!! _"I...didn't know you had an older bother, I mean, brother, Al... How come I've never...uh...seen him?"

Roy was beside himself in annoyance. He certainly didn't expect _this _to happen!! Who knew Hohenheim had another son??? And why on _earth _hadn't he seen him??

Well, it was still too early to panic. Who knows, maybe this older brother is just like Al, kind-hearted and easy to deceive... (A/N: oohh...bad Roy!!!)

The raven-haired man plastered another one of his 'charismatic' smiles (which can knock a woman unconscious) and asked ever so nicely, "Can I see him today or is he busy?"

The boy made a thoughtful face towards the huge glass window to his right, which showed the expanse of the beautiful garden, "Well...you never really know when he's busy or not..."

"Oh, you mean he's always busy. Talking with other potential business partners, I bet..." Roy leaned back a bit on the chair. Nothing like flattery to get you anywhere...Not that he knew this other kid, but flattery _was _a good way to start the deal.

Al smiled a bit now, uncertainty lacing his voice, "Uh, yeah...something like that-"

The great gold-lined double doors leading to the parlor opened with a loud 'bam'. Roy noticed Al flinching ever so slightly by the noise and looked over to the one who made it.

Making 'its' way towards them was a small kid with golden honey-spun hair, clad in a red cloak. However, the rest of the details seemed to be a bit blurry since the said kid was soaked and dripping in...mud.

"Al! The freakin' horse is broken again!!! And that was the third one this week!! I _told_ you I can stand to walk to town but you just _had_ to force me to learn horseback-riding and the horses just don't seem to like me-" the kid stopped his 'vindictive' stride to look at Roy, making the older raven-haired man realize that this kid had brilliant tawny-shaded eyes...just like the ones Hohenheim used to have...

Al turned to Roy, an apologetic smile on his face, "Roy-san, this is my older brother, Edward Elric. He'll be taking control of the company from now on."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Yay! Chapter one is done!!! Heheh, I just loooooove Ed-chan's entrance...It's sooo _romantic_...

Ed: (popping in) You were the one who made me walk in like that!!!!!! It was so...disgraceful!!! Agh, I might never show my face in public again!!!!!!... and don't call me Ed-chan.

Me: Why not? It's so cute...like you!

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE HAS TO BE REFFERED TO IN THE GIRLISH TERM 'CUTE' SINCE 'HANDSOME' JUST DOESN'T FIT SOMEONE HIS SIZE???????!!!!!!!!

Me: Aw, you still say the _cutest_ things...

Anyway, if you liked that, then review so I can post the next chapter, k? Please review!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Write a fic, I shall. Steal FMA, I wouldn't...That's why I'm living a crummy life

without FMA in my clutches!!! Agh, I'm too nice for my own sake...

Thankies to all who reviewed!!! You guys already know who you are and so, I give you a pat on the back each for being such good people!!!

Uhm, and to those who did not review, puh-leeeezz review to receive equal reward!! hehe...

readers: what reward? A pat on the back??????

Me: yep, that's all I can spare...Unless you guys want some gum... ...er...never mind...

On with the fic!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al turned to Roy with an apologetic smile on his face, "Roy-san, this is my older brother, Edward Elric. He'll be taking control of the company from now on."

---

An awkward silence settled between the immaculately clean Roy Mustang, head and sole owner of Mustang Motors, and the...er... 'less-than-immaculate' form of Edward Elric, future owner of the Elric Automobile Company.

Roy, deciding to start off with a clean slate with a potential 'business partner' (A/N: hostile-takeover victim, more likely...), held out his hand in a friendly gesture, "Good afternoon, Mr. Edward Elric, my name is Roy Mustang and I am the owner of-"

"Don't know, don't care." Ed waved a hand dismissively and grabbed a towel one of the maids was currently handing him.

"Ano, anii-san, you shouldn't act so mean. After all, Roy-san here just wants to help us." Al sweatdropped, hoping that Ed wouldn't do anything to scare or annoy the other man away.

Ed looked back at Roy and took steps toward him. Then the blonde scanned his form from head to toe, then back again. His tawny eyes squinted at the paler man's face, before Ed pulled back from 'inspecting' and uttered ominously, "...I don't trust you..."

Roy was taken aback by such a brash (not to mention true) statement from the, obviously, younger one, "E-Excuse me? What do you mean by-"

"It means I don't trust you so get out of our house." Ed pointed to the door, glaring daggers at the raven-haired man.

Al looked helpless behind his older brother, "Gomen ne, Roy-san...Maybe we can talk a bit more next time..."

The raven-haired man briefly cleared his throat to actually stop himself from yelling at the pint-sized twerp that just stopped him from completing his 'mission'.

With a curt nod to both boys present, Roy left the Elric Estate with plans of vengeance and a stronger yearning to get the multibillion cenz company into his hands. (A/N: cue evil laugh here)

---

_Back inside Elric Mansion... _

"Anii-san! Why did you have to do that?? You've disrespected Roy-san! I bet he was furious when he left!!" Alphonse Elric told off his older brother, shooting accusative looks towards Ed (who had his back on him).

Usually, it was Al who appeared to act more grown-up than the other, even if he was the younger sibling. Ed usually acted like such a child, though he wouldn't admit it, and would receive lectures from Al. The older did not find this embarrassing, albeit he _did_ find it annoying sometimes.

"That man's bad news, Al. I don't trust him, so don't let him near this estate again, got it?" Ed merely glanced at the other, as if not hearing any of the accusations shot.

Al would have none of that, "Anii-san!!! When are you going to start acting your age??"

Ed turned to shoot a glare at him, "When are _you_ going to stop acting like a grown-up??"

...Tense, unbreakable silence followed after that...

With a 'hmph!', the two brothers stalked off and went separate ways of the mansion, not glancing at the other even once.

---

_In Mustang Motors main office, at the heart of Central City..._

"Sooo... how did it go?"

"Shut UP, Hughes. I'm not in the mood to talk..."

The other man, Maes Hughes, sighed at Roy's stubbornness, "You know, talking helps..."

Roy merely glanced at him before sighing, "You're right. I can't let something like _this_ bring me down...after all the hard work I put in this company only to have it _squashed_ by those _infernal_ and _inferior_ chunks of junk-"

"Okay, okay, down Roy, down..." Hughes gestured his friend to take cleansing gulps of air before uttering a suggestion, "Maybe you should _show_ him why he can trust you with the company instead of trying to woo him over with your words. Show him how you can be devoted and reliable."

Roy looked at him, unblinking, "But I'm none of those things."

"Exactly! That's why you should _try_ being-"

"You mean I should _show_ him how truly excellent I can be, how devoted, caring, unselfish, and hardworking a person I am? How I put others before myself and be especially open to the poor, the helpless, and the sick?"

Hughes sweatdropped, "Roy, the man you're speaking of already died on the cross... But, hey, at least you got the idea."

Roy stood up pompously, clear conviction and determination back in his eyes, "I'll show him how I can be the perfect man to govern the company, and in no time at all, that brat will soon realize that he is not capable of anything!! And that I, Roy Mustang, have all the rights to own that wretched company!!!"

With a final smile of confidence at his friend, Roy left the office with a flourish.

Hughes, on the other hand, was stunned,

"Wait...you're not just going to _pretend_ you're decent, are you???!! Roy, you're doing a BIG mistake!!!!!!!! ROOYYY!!!!!!!!!"

---

_Back at Elric Estate..._

"...Anii-san...?"

Al cautiously peeked his head in the library, his voice echoing on all its four elegantly huge corners. He knew this place all too well. After all, he and his brother always spent their free time here, reading the various books collected by their father from all four corners of the globe. Al especially liked reading books concerning different forms of sciences, like biology. His older brother, on the other hand, always busied himself reading about alchemy. Though, now Ed preferred to read books about automobiles and machines. However, Al knew his brother never quit studying about alchemy, even though said practices are now being rumored to be banned in the not-so-distant future by the parliament.

Silence greeted the younger Elric brother for a few minutes before he heard the distinct but imperceptible sound of flipping pages.

With a sigh, he got himself in, closed the door quietly behind him, and approached the most secluded part of the library- the back shelves.

And, as he had predicted, he was not disappointed in what he found.

Edward was surrounded by a thick mass of books, most of them taken from the back shelves as the said shelves were now half empty. The blonde was reading a thick book and was completely oblivious to the rest of the world around him. His tawny eyes darted sentence after sentence, space after space. It was quite an amazing sight to see- this fifteen-year old boy gaining such vast knowledge at such a short time.

He truly was a genius, as he was dubbed by his late father.

"Anii-san...?"

Ed jumped a foot in the air (A/N: if only this can help him with his height...:P) and turned around, "Al! What the hell are you doing here??"

Al smiled, knowing that their past tiff was already clearly forgotten by the other. It didn't matter anyway, since the two never had an argument that lasted longer than fifteen minutes, and that was when they were still young and it was over the topic on who gets to marry their childhood friend, Winry, who ended up moving to another continent anyway.

The tawny-eyed boy apologetically scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, I didn't see you there! I guess I got too engrossed in this book-"

"That book wouldn't happen to be about alchemy, would it brother?" the younger of the two asked, a worried frown forming on his face.

Ed laughed nervously, "What made you think that?"

Al just gave him that 'I'm your brother- there's no sense in lying' look and Ed sighed, defeated.

"I _told_ you a couple of times already that you should try to stop reading about that, brother. I'm just worried about you since I don't want you to get arrested and-"

The older of the two put a reassuring hand on Al's shoulder, "Don't worry about it. No one else will find out. Besides, I just want to read a few more bits before I quit with it, okay?"

Al looked at his brother, unsure if he was telling the truth...before finally nodding, "Okay."

The two brothers smiled at each other, before a knock on the library door got their attention.

Jeeves, the butler, peeked his head into the room,

"I am sorry to interrupt, young masters, but there is someone at the door who wants too see you."

---

"And _why_, pray tell, do you want to do something like that???" Edward glared at the unexpected visitor, tapping his foot impatiently.

Said visitor bowed low, "Because, my fine sir, I would like to prove myself worthy of working with you."

Ed didn't look convinced at all. But just when he was about to tell the guy to buzz off and leave them alone, Al stopped him.

The younger Elric smiled ever so politely and said, "You are welcome to stay in our house for as long as you want."

Roy Mustang bowed again and smiled satisfactorily, "I am moved by your kindness and consideration. Rest assured that in these coming weeks, I will prove to you why I am highly qualified to serve the Elric Automobile Company."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter, accomplished!!! Ah, and the plot thickens!!

What on earth is going to happen now that Roy has decided to stay in Elric Estate? Will mayhem, craziness, and some fluff ensue? ... Of course it will!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Sigh!) I just love this job...

Ehm, if you do want to find out what kind of mayhem, craziness, and fluff arrive, then review so you can see the next chapter! Please review:)


	3. Author's Note! :

Hey y'all. Kazuya Arsashi088 here.

First of all, I would want to say a big SORRY to all those who have been waiting patiently for an update for this story. Life has a way of dragging you away from things, even here.

So now (after a quick visit to the mental hospital …XD Just kidding!), I have ..uh…' reformatted' my life schedules sooooooooooo…

Expect a new chapter soon!!

I'll try to update one AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!

Again, sorry for the long wait. And hopefully, we can continue …uh… 'observing' Roy and Ed's relationship… :D

Roy: (twitch) Get away from me…and get away from my Ed!!

Ed: (twitch0 Who said I'm yours??

Me: hehe…I missed ya guys… :D (hug)


End file.
